


Fine Dining

by LJ_Pynn



Series: Reylo Fetish Fun [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, F/M, I mean crazy oral, Implied/Referenced Period Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo eats ass still, Munching the crack, Oral, Oral Sex, Reynal, Smut, Very oral, ass eating, eating ass, kylo eats ass, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren spends an intimate time with his wife, Rey, and learns something new about both of them in the process.





	Fine Dining

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "Hey, Logan. How do you plan to spend this Saturday night. A Holiday Saturday night, in fact?"
> 
> Also me:  
> *cracks knuckles*  
> "You know exactly what we're doing tonight."  
> *writes this*  
> ____________

Kylo Ren leaned to a single side as he sat on the throne with his wife wrapped around him. Their tongues were engaged in a battle for dominance, a battle fiercer than their own against Snoke’s ill-fated guard in this very chamber. With most of his clothes already long discarded on the floor, Kylo felt Rey’s hands begin to explore his immense body. Though it had been over a year since she’d first seen him like this in their Force Bond, he knew she was always amazed at his brilliantly maintained physique. Without detracting focus from her lips, he slid his hand over to pull at the loose robe that engulfed her. The silky black piece slid gracefully from her shoulders. She used her own hand to pull it the rest of the way to her waist while her husband’s were already preoccupied.

  
Kylo twirled her wet hair in his fingers while his other hand had quickly gone to cup her left breast. He felt her taut nipple under his palm. He clasped it between his fingers, leading her to bite at his lower lip. While she was distracted, digging her nails into his back, he ran his tongue over the blood she’d drawn. The metallic tang was something Kylo adored above most other things during their rougher intimate encounters. Though, his own blood was nothing compared to the flavour of hers, be it drawn artificially from her skin or naturally from her young womanhood. Now he felt her knee rubbing against the growing erection contained under his trousers. He recognized her silent way of telling him that she wanted him at that instant. Though he was the Supreme Leader, he still answered to her command over him.

Kylo wrapped his strong arm around Rey’s back and stood to his feet. Her legs twisted around his waist while the robe that was around hers fell to the floor. She leaned back as he cradled her naked body. She bit her own lip lightly as he looked deep into her horny gaze. He could tell she was eager to have him. Kylo quickly turned around with her in his arms and gently placed her in his throne. He towered over her in the seat that was built for someone twice her size. He stood for a second to admire her. An agonizingly slow second to her, to which she responded by extending her leg ahead of her to rub her foot against the obvious bulge he bore. His head fell back and his eyes closed at the sensation. He could never admit it in words, but he knew that she was aware of how much he loved when she teased him with her feet. It was an infatuation he’d only learned he had since he met her. Kylo looked back down as he felt the waistline of his pants loosen without a touch. He tried to hide a small smile when he noticed her hand move down as she used the Force to drop his pants to the floor, leaving him in his tight undershorts.

Her adorably exposed husband raised a single finger to her, making her wait a little longer before he released his cock for her. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he lowered his stance to his knee. He had dreaded kneeling in front of this throne for it’s previous occupant, but for her, he would kneel an eternity. With their shared gaze unbroken, he raised two fingers ahead of him and slowly spread them apart. Rey smiled as her legs parted at his use of the Force. She perched each leg on the armrests, knowing now what he was planning for her. He stared between her legs, her skin completely smooth and clear. He licked his lips before starting to place kisses along her inner thigh. His hand slid over her soft skin, meeting her quim before his mouth did. At the touch of his fingers across her lips, he could hear her groan with excitement. He curled his fingers and used his knuckles to massage her pussy and his thumb to start at her clit,  all the while continuing to spread his kisses between her legs.

He could feel her wetness now against his fingers. He lowered his thumb, replacing it with his tongue. Rey’s hands landed on the back of his head, gripping into his hair while he licked and kneaded her tender pussy. Her moans had grown louder and now echoed across the throne room. Kylo knew she was already growing close, but decided to see if he could hasten his efforts, for her sake. Rarely was one enough for her, so he knew he wanted to give her all he could this time. The motions of his mouth became vigorous. He began to move his thumb forward, slowly penetrating her soaked entrance. His hands were big enough that even his thumb was enough to make her cry out in immense pleasure. While his digit massaged her insides and his tongue ravished her out, he felt her begin to quake around him. At the moment of her sweet release, his lip was doused in her fluids. He was impressed by the sound of her voice as she howled like a Lothwolf at her orgasm.

Ren looked on the work in front of him with admiration. His wife’s sopping cunt had begun to trickle her juices out of her. Without thought, he leaned back into her to catch the dribble of liquid with his tongue. It was then that Kylo discovered something he had not yet learned about Rey. He knew the manner of every sound she’d make, but was astonished at her squeal as his tongue made unintended contact with her asshole. He drew back quickly, unsure what to make of the sound. He didn’t expect to ever feel his tongue there and knew she hadn’t either. He looked up to her face to gage her surprised reaction. Her bottom lip was pinched between her fingers and her eyes sparkled with arousal. His widened his eyes at the delight her expression suggested. As if he couldn’t already see it on her face, he tapped further into their bond. He wanted to be sure that she had, in fact, just enjoyed the feeling of his wet tongue on her ring. To his confused amazement, she absolutely loved it.

In the past, Kylo had thought of the countless methods that could be used in their sex, including anal play, but had never considered requesting it. He assumed it would eventually come up as they got more and more creative with one another, but was glad that eventually had come so early. He looked back to Rey again, silently asking if she wanted him to do it again. Just as she started to nod her head, he repositioned both of them. First he took their empty clothes to pillow his knees on the hard floor, then grabbed her ankles to push her legs further back and bring her ass forward. He felt his cock completely hardened under his shorts. He lowered them to finally get it out after being trapped for far too long and gripped it in his hand. He began to lightly stroke himself while stared at the tiny hole betwixt her perfectly shaped cheeks. With a quick breath and a nod of assurance to himself, Kylo leaned back forward with his tongue out ready to meet it again.

Kylo had teased Rey early in their relationship, stating that he would love to lick every part of her body. Now he was glad he said it as he heard the audible joy that shrieked from his wife. He wasn’t completely sure about how stimulating it could have been to her, especially after he’d tongued her to an intense orgasm just a moment ago. Nonetheless, he learned as he continued swirling his tongue on her asshole. He saw her hands reach down to her pussy and begin to rub herself again. Now her squeals mixed with her moans as both of them gratified each of her holes. Not that he’d put much thought into the specific act, Kylo had still expected her to taste different than she did. It just tasted like skin and soap. Appropriate, he justified, as he knew she’d just been in the fresher before meeting him here. At that point, he let all of his trepidation slip away. He wanted to focus on her. Whatever he was doing, it must have been working. The sounds she made were mind boggling. He quickened his stroking of his cock, which seemed somehow even more solid than before. It had to be the bond they shared through the Force. Their personal pleasures bled between one another and increased both of their contentment.

Rey moaned louder and louder. He could feel her juices flowing down again, meeting the asshole that he’d already soaked in his saliva. She was close once more and so was he. Her hand sped, seemingly vibrating against her pussy. His tongue and lips moved to match her pace. His hand moved faster and faster, ready to time his orgasm with hers. The moment finally came and so did they, simultaneously. He positioned himself to shoot his load straight down, right into his clothes. Her orgasm was one of the most intense she’d had, her fluids shooting nearly a third of a meter straight in the air before showering back down into Kylo’s hair.

Rey’s legs fell from the armrests as she became loose in the throne. She rested her body to the side. Kylo was weak on his knees, nearly toppling over from the intensity of the orgasms that they shared together. He caught himself with his arm, then laid down on the floor in front of the throne. Both caught their breath and let themselves calm down. Rey dropped her feet down and rested them on Kylo’s chest. He smiled, taking one in his hand to lightly massage. He closed his eyes and almost let out a full chuckle at their surprising newfound interest. Rey eventually broke the intimate wordlessness they’d shared over their intimate ordeal.

“Do you think Armitage brings lube with him when he visits Phasma?”

Kylo finally let himself laugh out loud at her inquiry before he responded.

“No. I’m pretty sure she’s the one who uses it on him.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't over. I haven't done any Reylo smut yet, but this will probably be my main work to do it on. 
> 
> Also, Kylo Ren eats ass. Pass it on. Oh, and tell me if I used the term 'quim' correctly. 
> 
> Also, also; Have I ruined the integrity and majesty of Lothwolves with that line? Sorry about that Filoni. While you're here, Dave, don't read my other story "Arihnda and The Admiral". You won't appreciate that one either. That goes for you too, Zahn.


End file.
